meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie The Finale Part 6
Mr. Pickels: I'll bet that they will be "VERY" shocked once they sees that i am still alive! Now, how to find them, eh? *Finds ladders up to escape, it have letters on the wall with an arrow pointing up there, saying "Surface Access" right there!* AHA! Look, i already found a ladder to get up there, woah! *Gasps!* :O! *Reads the sign on the ground!* "Screaming Trees? Daw, i remember once i was? Uh? Well, i was at Screaming Trees once i was young. Daw, i can't wait to return there again! I so wanna be on the roller-coaster once again! *Climbs up the ladder!* And i accidentally threw on a female pickle i used to date as i was in that roller-coaster, that explains why i am single. Heh, hm. UGH! They blocked the way outta here by those wooden stuff! I fortunately got a bomb! AHA! *Throws a bomb at it, causing the wood to explode!* Oh, boy! I can't wait to do everything else i used to be doing once i was here at young age, this wil be awesome, oh, boy! *He keeps walking!* Narrator: *The camera zooms closer to the pipe, which Mr. Pickels ruined!* BUT! Little did Mr. Pickels know, his way outta the sewers, released the monsters! *We see alot of monsters that is leaving the sewers, isn't clear to see right now, btw, tho, then!* This is a nightmare, omg, btw! *However, we see suddenly a huge worm, it isn't the giant caterpillar, fortunately, but still it's bad news, anyway! The Worm then left, too, then! Uh-Oh! Btw!* Stan Marsh Rabbit: *He and his Beaver Friend looks behind themselves!* HEY! What the heck is happening? *One of the monsters crashed into the gate, causing it to squash on The Stan Marsh Rabbit and The Beaver!* Both: OOF! NO! DON'T! AH! *The Monster drags both of them and eats them off-screen! -_-, How is it Happy Tree Friends IF off-screen, eh? What the heck? Welp!* (Btw, idk if this story have blood or is kid friendly, tho, btw, welp!) Petunia: *She walks back to her friends, looking very upset!* >:/, How can he say that? "Pew?" That's the dumbest word i have ever heard! *Her Friends have found her, and a normal bear can btw be seen on the left on the screen, tho, it most likely is fake!* Cuddles: ;), Hello, Petunia! Come on huh? Petunia: Phew, thanks for meeting up with me, guys! Y'know? Snowers is being a creep to me! Lumpy: Oh, and trust me, Petunia! Man, *Points behind himself!* Those other animals back there was very dumb enough! Trust me that they're idiots! We have to get outta this mother-trucking place right now, man! Petunia: Good, oh, ugh! Nothing good is even in here, the only thing here is trouble, guys! So come on, fellas! Let's get outta here, now! Ugh, what more do i need to know, huh? *Petunia was about to leave!* Cuddles: Well, "Richard" is my middle name! Toothy: And you can call me: "Toothy the purple generic Beaver" Even tho that in this series i aint super generic at all, heh! Snowers: *He found Petunia, again!* Hey, wait a minute, now! Don't leave just yet, ok? Petunia: HEY! You was disrespecting me, hum! I'll just go, okay? *Petunia is leaving in the other direction!* Snowers: Guys, you can't leave yet, can't! *Snowers quickly grabs Cuddles and points a gun at Cuddles' head, uh-oh!* >:(, If you guys leave, i will shoot this rabbit's head off! And trust me, i know that you wouldn't like to be my "Pew" IF i do it, since, he's your boyfriend, eh, right? So if i do it, anyway, then you guys have no other choice then to let me to shoot him, heh! Petunia: WHAT? What are you saying? He's not even my boyfriend! Snowers: Oh yeah really? Well, i know that you two loves each other just because of how close you two have been ever since ya came here, heh! No tricks you! It do even explains tho btw why you refuse to be my pew, gal! Cuddles: Uh, :(, that doesn't have to do anything with my handsome-ness, tho, btw! Then! Giggles: NO! Please, don't shoot Cuddles, i'll be begging ya! ;(, DON'T! Cuddles: -_-, Sigh! Nvm, shoot me now! Petunia: NO! Cuddles isn't my boyfriend, for sure not. Uh, boyfriend? Idk if boyfriend, it's a crush that i haven't told yet! Sigh! Y'know, i have to say the truth right now! *Petunia lows her head down!* <:(, So, sigh, my crush is..... YOU! I love you, Disco Bear! Disco Bear: OoO! Wait, what? You actually LOVES me? ._.? Petunia: <:(, Yes, and i know it may sound crazy, tho, at first in the past, i know that i used to hate you, y'know? But you know what? I changed my mind because of how much you changed too! So your actually pretty really cool, actually, Disco Bear! The only reason why i was even sleeping with Cuddles once was just because that he looks like a rabbit version of you, Disco Bear! Cuddles: HEY! That got me, just like how much ya got me, understand what i mean, huh? Ok, nonsense of me, ikr? Ok! Snowers: ALRIGHT! >:(, *Points his gun harder at Cuddles' head, almost said Disco Bear, wow, is Disco Bear and Cuddles alike? Disco Bear is a bear!* That sounds cute, but anyway i'll be shooting his head no matter what, guys! Disco Bear: *Is spinning around of anger, Disco Bear is ready to fight!* >:/, NO! You will leave the yellow guy alone, now! Prepare to taste my most painful attack ever! *Disco Bear jumps on Snowers, causing him to drop Cuddles!* BOLA DE DISCO! *Saved Cuddles' life! Cuddles must be thankful, enough!* *Looks at the camera, now!* It means "Disco Ball" Oh, yeah! Baby! AH! My pretty gun! *Disco Bear picks up his beloved gun and kisses it, happy to see it again!* Now i'm happy again for 1 single time! For 1 Time! Freaking! AH! *Walks back to Petunia!* I love my gun more then what i think of other stuff. And oh btw, Petunia. Hm, listen! Thanks for admitting your opinions about me, it is like the most nicest thing you have ever done to me, Petunia! BUT, i have learned my lesson, to only have ONE girlfriend, to not be a creep, and that love is my gun!.... And also my cat that i will get some day, btw! But you ARE a very good friend, tho, Petunia! Cuddles: OH, how did that feel, ;), eh, Petunia? ;)! Disco Bear: >;), Come on now guys! We have obviously to go, now! Bye, theme park! *They is going away! Try their best!* Lumpy: Say "Yeah" Everybody! Everybody: YEAH! *End of Part 6!* Category:Blog posts